


Game of Embarassment

by muffinsandtea



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro and Sakura Futaba Are Half-Siblings, Gen, M/M, Mario Kart, No Spoilers, Rivalry, Suppotive Sakura Futaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsandtea/pseuds/muffinsandtea
Summary: Akira just wanted to give something to Sojiro and come back to whatever he was going to do today, but two devillish siblings seem to have a better plan on how to spend the evening.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Sakura Futaba, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 17





	Game of Embarassment

**Author's Note:**

> This work was made from a prompt on twitter,,, enjoy!

"Goro, that's not- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
"What do you want from me? I'm doing everything right!"  
"NO, YOU'RE SO NOT!"

Akira just came to deliver something to Sojiro and yet all he can hear is his friends screaming their lungs out in the middle of the afternoon. What are they up to this time...? 

He loves the half-siblings so so much, he really does, but together they're truly a deadly combo.

He rings the bell a few times to no avail and by the "I'LL TAKE IT!" coming from upstairs, he quickly deduces that Sojiro went out. Well, so much for staying out of the chaos today.

He hears Futaba stumbling down the stairs and finally reach the door. Unsurprisingly, her brother stands right behind her, in case anyone intimidating came to visit.

Seeing Akira, she immediately jumps up and, not even asking why he came grabs his wrist, leads him to her room and sits him down on the bed.

She also hands him a controller. On the monitor beside her, he can clearly see the words "Mario Kart" and... oh, it's on.

She gives the other controller to Goro and finds a place for herself on the floor.

They start easy, they're obviously both in 1st and 2nd places but Akechi seems... stressed?

And Futaba does not help the situation at all.  
"Bro please, that's not what you use in that situation!!" she says for the umpteenth time after bullying him for countless mistakes he's made throughout the course.

"You were awful before but AT LEAST you were doing better? That's just pathetic to watch." she comments, when Goro falls to 3rd place because of a stupid green shell "Give it to me!"

She starts tugging on the controller to take it from him, but he resists as hard as he can.

"Oh my god, why won't you just let me play!? You're so bad anyway!"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO BEAT HIM AT SOMETHING FOR ONCE!"

Well, the room falls silent at that.

Akira finishes the course and just... sits there, awkwardly playing with his bangs and Akechi contemplates what he just said, while Futaba falls into a laughing fit on the floor beneath them.

"Y-you know, don't you...?" Goro stutters a little, against his better judgement.

"I mean" she says while holding up her smartphone "you know i have you bugged."

Again, there's only silence. It's not necessarily bad, just kinda... surprising to learn it like that?

"Well, you're not only bad at the game, I'll give you that" she starts, already gaining a glare from Akechi and raises her hands, still laughing "Okay okay, I'll leave you guys alone, do your rival thing or whatever. I'm gonna get ice cream, so you lovebirds can have some time for yourself."

She's about to walk out of the room but can't stop herself and turns around "And hey! This time you can be the one to surprise him with a smooch!" she winks and walks off, but her laughter can still be heard for least a minute longer. 

Well, at least Goro won't have to explain the thing with Akira to her???

What a devil of a sister he has, indeed...


End file.
